User talk:OneTwoThreeFall/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:NoImageLightbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 10:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Custom Status Tags Do you think you could add a way to add status tags for Mediawiki:Status/code.js so that users could use the script other than for user pages? I looked into it, but it seems like to me it's impractical for page loading sake, but I know a lot of wikis that prefer to have statuses on the page or elsewhere. Also, could you see about adding around/off-site which will identify whether the user is on Wikia or not (whether they are on the specified wiki or another)? For example, if I edit the community Wikia then my status here would be around. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #I'm not too sure what you mean by this… Do you mean, to show a user's status on a page other than that user's own page? #Sorry to say, this wouldn't be possible/practical. You'd have to either look up the user's recent contributions individually for every wiki on Wikia, or have the lookupcontribs permission (i.e. be a member of either vstf/staff/helper groups). : - OneTwoThreeFall talk 02:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean create custom status tags that would be used such as USERNAME and would in turn replace the text with offline or online or whatever the status is. This would require that for each use, the API would be used, but I don't see a reason for pages to use status tags more than once and so this could be possible for reasonable wikis. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, I see... a little refactoring, and done! You can use placeholder text to get USERNAME's status on any page. By the way, might be a good idea for you to get a doc page up for the script. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was going to work on the doc page soon. I was trying to set up a new way that the script and doc are displayed in my common.js. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Log Events Log events aren't considered contributions with Mediawiki API. Can you incorporate log events into the Status script? The API has them accessible by /api.php?action=query&list=logevents&user=USERNAME&leend=TIMESTAMP&format=json ~Curiouscrab (talk) 23:49, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :That should be fairly easy - just add it to the current API call. Have you had a go at it yourself, though? Don't wanna do all the work for you! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I haven't had too much experience with get and post requests yet. I'm still learning the tricks with jQuery. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough, done! logevents doesn't seem to like IP addresses, however, so the script now checks for, and won't run on, anon user pages. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ChatSend Hello, I was wondering if there was a way to change the alignment for the send button that way it will align with the other chat hacks better http://i.imgur.com/dp7wbtL.png Roranoa Drake II (talk) :Hi there! I've added a fix for this in the code, and it should be approved by Wikia within a few days. With the fix, it'll appear at the left of the 'Clear' button for people using ChatHacks. Thank you for letting me know about the issue! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) re: PurgeBlogs (split thread) I don't mind the difference. Rappy copied over that PurgeBlogs script to act as a basic example of the ImportJS script, but given that users could still be importing the old script, it was decided to leave both. I don't really maintain the script, it's pretty basic so anyone can go and update it. :) --''Saju '' 08:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: jQuery Ready Callback There is little to no difference with the code you moved from (function ($, mw) to $(function () - moving the code to where you did is inefficient as it's guaranteed to assign the i18n object even when it shouldn't be. Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. Ozank Cx (talk) 08:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :> Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. :(function ($, mw) doesn't wait for DOM ready - it's immediately run. :I agree it's inefficient, though. I was only merging the two versions of PurgeBlogs together, not making any functional changes. Personally, I'd set a variable such as window.loadedPurgeBlogs, rather than search for all adata-id='purge-cache' elements, as that's much more inefficient than setting a single object that may not be needed. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Recent edits to Pseudo-Vector (moved) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ExtendedNavigation borders Hi there! Could you please revert these edits that you made? The orange borders do not match the themes of my wikias at all. The code worked fine and the boxes looked great before, so why change it? King Dragonhoff :I assume you're referring to Boom Beach Wiki? See my message at Talk:ExtendedNavigation#Border colour for detail, but basically I made a change in both CSS and JS, and JS doesn't go live immediately. In this case, Wikia's server-side cache for JavaScript on your wiki is being a little too persistent, meaning your wiki is running an older revision of the JS. :Re. the boxes looked great before: once the cache for your wiki has cleared, you should notice the border colour of the extended menus will be exactly the same as the main menu, whereas before it was a slightly different colour. :I'm sorry about the issue though! Give it a few days, and it should clear by itself. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright. Thank you. ::King Dragonhoff :::Seems the cache has cleared now on Boom Beach and Clash Royale wikis, at least for me. Let me know if there's still issues! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:42, November 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Infobox formatting (split thread) I guess this is how you reply to talkage messages? Anyways, I was switching to the format because a list format makes all the elements space out from the list bullets. This is what I mean. Also, I've seen many other scripts use the same format, I think. How does the new infobox style require them to be a list? I don't see the parameter being parsed or anything... Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 09:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I thought it would be easier for a Lua module to parse it if it was in the format instead but I guess it doesn't matter much (since Lua doesn't have a string.split anyways). I guess I'll use that format in future. -- Cube-shaped 14:35, November 9, 2016 (UTC) CodeLoad Assistance Hey, I was wondering if you could provide a little extra assistance with the CodeLoad script. So, I initially set up my definitions and got those approved before I submitted changes to Common.js, Wikia.js, and Snow.js. Well, all scripts work through CodeLoad except my snow. I had "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, in the preferences but removed it thinking that was the problem (that change isn't approved nor does it appear to be the problem). I did remove the parameters from the snow script itself when I added them to the definitions. Any ideas on what I did wrong? DEmersonJMFM 21:34, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :You've done nothing wrong, just I didn't notice you were using an older version of the SnowStorm script! :Due to the way the older version is written, you'll have to use codeLoad.getScriptPrefs. On Snow.js, undoing the diff that removed the default parameters, then adding the below snippet before the line // --- End of user section --- should allow it to work. // Use CodeLoad configuration if available if (window.codeLoad) { $.extend(snowStorm, codeLoad.getScriptPrefs('snow')); } :- OneTwoThreeFall talk 07:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, working in the right direction, thank you (the script works in test mode). So "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, is now not needed for the script in the definitions, correct? ::Another issue I am still seeing is that a parameter for AutoEditDropdown ("expandedAreaEdit") set in the definitions as false isn't overrode when I click the checkbox in the user preferences (I couldn't check the snow's or AjaxRC's parameters because one was broken and the other is ignored in favor of global preferences). Left scratching my head again. DEmersonJMFM 16:02, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome! That's right, now that the script's using codeLoad.getScriptPrefs, there's no need for requiresGlobalPrefs to be set. :::Looks like AutoEditDropdown is using a slightly different way to set its preferences; rather than set them individually, it keeps all its preferences inside one object named AutoEditDropdownConfig. I've now added support for this in CodeLoad via the globalPrefNamespace parameter, so adding that parameter like below should let it work: "preferences": { "requiresGlobalPrefs": true, "globalPrefNamespace": "AutoEditDropdownConfig", "enabled": true, "expandedAreaEdit": false } :::Thanks for the feedback, by the way - I don't know of any other wikis (besides LyricWiki, for where it was originally written) using the script, so knowing how you're using it (and what's lacking) is handy! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:10, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Everything's been approved yet it still doesn't work. Maybe there's an issue with the AutoEditDropdown script? DEmersonJMFM 19:23, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::AutoEditDropdownConfig is being set in the wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js page. Existing values won't be overwritten by CodeLoad, just to be safe. :::::You can check this in your browser's developer tools (F12 in most browsers), as CodeLoad will show a warning in the console when this occurs. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:50, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I guess for scripts that are written with preferences in this way it's all or none set in the definitions. DEmersonJMFM 14:36, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Afraid so. I had a quick look at implementing it like that, but allowing the script to modify existing objects in a generic + safe way seems overly complex for my liking. It's worth noting that requiresGlobalPrefs is only meant to cover basic configurations; for anything more complex, codeLoad.getScriptPrefs is available. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:04, December 31, 2016 (UTC)